


True Love's Kiss

by doublydaring



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublydaring/pseuds/doublydaring
Summary: Ferris Bueller has ridiculous eyes, Cameron would say they don’t look human if that didn’t carry such a negative connotation. They look drawn on just a little too big, like a character from Saturday morning cartoons.





	True Love's Kiss

Ferris Bueller has ridiculous eyes, Cameron would say they don’t look human if that didn’t carry such a negative connotation. They look drawn on just a little too big like a character from Saturday morning cartoons. If Cameron thinks a little harder he might realize that most of Ferris’s traits lend themselves to be a tad on the cartoonish side. Ferris is like Roger Rabbit, drawn as a larger than life character on to Cameron and Sloane’s otherwise normal lives. At this moment, Cameron is not thinking, he is hardly breathing, trying to lie as still as he possibly can because Ferris’s face is very close to his.

Very, very, very, very.

“I don’t know Sloane, he seems completely out of it.” Cameron can see Ferris crouched over his frozen body, he can feel Sloane’s gentle hands in his hair, but Ferris’s voice seems a mile away. It echos like its traveling down the empty hallways of their high school at night. 

Cameron has been a party to many shenanigans alongside Ferris and Sloane. He doesn’t mind third-wheeling as much as he thought he would when they first got together. Sloane was undeniably cool from the get-go. She had the temerity to walk past a line of girls all obviously showing themselves off in an attempt to get Ferris to make a move and ask him if he’d like to go to the homecoming dance. At first, the thought of Ferris with a girlfriend had Cameron kind of queasy, but spending time with Sloane put that to rest. 

Ferris lays two fingers on the side of Cameron’s neck.

“Well, he’s still got a pulse.” Cameron can feel Sloane’s soft laugh as her thigh shakes gently against the top of his head. She lays a gentle hand on his forehead as if checking for a fever. 

“I’m pretty sure his vitals are all right, Ferris. It’s all up here.” She taps a curled finger against her temple.

“The brain is a vital, isn’t it?.” 

“I suppose, I wish we had something to jog him back to life.”.

“Like Snow White.”

“I hate talking about him as if he’s dead, for all we know, he can hear us.”

“Cam? You in there?” Ferris leans in even further so his face is the only thing Cameron can see, he can feel his breath. “Sleeping Beauty then.”

“What?”

“She was woken up but she wasn’t dead just, you know, cursed.”

“I’m afraid we’re short one true love’s kiss.” Sloane blushes as she says it, Cameron is too preoccupied to notice but Ferris does.

“Are we?”

“Ferris?” The way she says this is far too close to genuinely asking for Cameron to take. He feels like his stomach is performing a trapeze act inside him. His vision goes fuzzy but Sloane and Ferris must have conveyed some thoughts to each other because thirty seconds later Cameron feels a pair of lips kiss him on either cheek. When Sloan pulls away there is a faint sticky lip gloss residue left on his cheek and when Ferris’s face re-enters his field of vision his expression is to die for. 

Ferris Bueller does not subscribe to the traditional smirk, despite his Puckish manner and frequent involvement in tomfoolery it is rare to see him sport a lopsided grin. Ferris Bueller just smiles wide and even all adorable and picture-perfect and lets his eyes do all the talking.

Sloane always has a faint smile on her face. She seems permanently tickled by things but not quite laughing. That is until Ferris comes along.

Cameron comes up like he’s gasping for air. In doing so, he knocks Sloane’s hands away and slams into Ferris. Ferris just laughs and wraps his arms around him.

“Woah, Cam!" His face is buried in the use worn fabric of Cameron’s jersey. He can feel Sloane’s hands on his shoulders. “You nearly gave me a heart attack there.”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Cameron sputters, “I-I-I don’t know what to say.”

“You never do.” Ferris has pulled back and is smiling up at Cameron.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Sloane leans forward over his shoulder and her cheek is pressed against his, right where Ferris kissed him. Cameron brings a hand up to his other cheek and wipes some of the lip gloss off on his fingers and just stares down at the sparkling pink substance on his fingers, still dumbfounded. 

"Sloane made a mess of you didn't she."

"You could say that." Cameron smiles and it feels like his blood is circulating again.

"You're looking better already."

"I don't know, I feel like I need a little more help."

"Cameron!" Sloane laughs taken aback, but Ferris indulges him, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on his mouth. Cameron feels more alive than he has ever felt in his life. He swings his legs over the side of the ledge so he is sitting up completely. Ferris stands up and offers a hand, pulling Cameron, then Sloane, to their feet. 

“You gonna be okay, big guy?”

“Yeah.” Ferris claps him on the back affectionately.

“Yeah, you are.” 

“My dad might kill me, but I’m at peace with that now you know.”

“Oh, Cameron,” says Sloane, “always so pessimistic.”

“That’s why he’s perfect, he balances me out. Where would we be without Cameron?” The way Ferris asks this makes Cameron feel light as a feather and like a ton of bricks at the same time.

“Right here, Ferris, you're the one with all the ideas.”

“Cameron you are mistaken.” Ferris declares with mock pomp and circumstance. “I wouldn’t have left the house. I have to have the motivation of dragging your sorry ass out of bed. You’re my muse Cam, what’s the point of all this if I’m not getting you out of that terrarium of a house. Sloane here is along for the ride, she's having fun, but we could have fun at home-”

“Ferris!” She elbows him in the ribs.

“I digress.” Cameron, ever embarrassed, buries his face in his hands. Sloane gently smacks him on the back of the head. 

“Grow up Cameron.”


End file.
